The Kid
by FoveroKaiExypno
Summary: Edgar Frog has a daughter. She tends to stir up trouble, worse than her dad even. You've seen Edgar's story, but this is her time to shine. Yes, bad summary, I know, but please just R&R. Rated T to be safe.
1. Hello, World

**A/N: So... Please R&R! I would really appreciate it! REVIEW! And yes, I will be making more chapters no matter what anyone says.**

Ch. 1 - Hello, World

_"Dad! Get up! Get up!"_

_He groaned and rolled over in his bed._

_"Daddy! It's the first day of school! You have to get up!"_

_"But I thought it was July..."_

_"It's August 23rd!"_

_"Oh." He paused a moment. "Oh! What time is it?" he asked, trying to get out of the blankets he was tangled in. His daughter laughed as he fell to the floor, wrapped in blankets._

_"It's almost seven," she got in between giggles._

_"It's not even seven yet? Then why'd you wake me up?"_

_"School starts at 7:30."_

_"Crap."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I better hurry."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Help me?"_

_"Fine, Daddy." She bent down and untangled him from his covers with ease, something he never would've been able to do by himself._

_"Geez, you're good at that."_

_"Yup!" She giggled._

_"You got all your stuff together?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Go eat breakfast, then. I'll be out as soon as I'm done getting ready, then we can leave."_

_"Mmm-kay!" She headed off to make cereal for herself and her dad._

_A few minutes later, he appeared in the kitchen, all dressed and ready to go. "You made cereal for me!"_

_"Yeah! Don't I always, Daddy?"_

_"Yes, yes you do. Thank you, sweetheart."_

Edgar snapped back to the present day. August 22nd, 2011. He stood in the kitchen and tapped his foot impatiently. "Scarlett Isabelle!" he yelled her name. "Get down here NOW!" _She used to love school, she used to be so ecstatic about it. Now she hates it. That girl..._

"I'm coming, Dad! Geez! School doesn't start until 8:25!"

"It's 7:50!"

"Fine! I'm coming!"

_It used to be _her _waking _me _up. Now it's all I can do to drag her out of bed._

She ran down the stairs in her high heel boots she always wore. Edgar was always so surprised she didn't trip in those things; they were six inches high!

"Okay, you got me down here, now let's just go."

"Fine." Edgar walked out the door and to the car, expecting her to follow like she always did. She walked around and got in the passenger side while he got in the driver's side.

"Why can't I drive?"

"You're still 14."

"But I'm a sophomore!"

"But you're 14."

"So?"

"So wait 2 years."

"Ugh. Whatever." She crossed her arms and stared out the window, well, more like glared.

Edgar Frog rolled his eyes and drove her to school, wondering what was going to happen next.

**A/N: This takes place in present day, and the flashback is in 2004, when she was starting 3rd grade. Please review!**


	2. Good Ol' School Days Are Back

**A/N: This is now in Scarlett's POV... Just FYI, there's gonna be a little French whenever it's in Scarlett's POV, usually. And don't forget R&R!**

We pulled up to the school and I jumped out of Dad's car as fast as possible. It was so uncool to be seen being driven to school by your dad. Translation: he's embarrassing. Il est embarrasse.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat by myself, waiting for the bell to ring and hoping to go unnoticed. Of course, me being me, I was noticed. A few guys came over and sat down at the table. I looked down at the table, not looking at any one of them.

The leader of the group was sitting next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Hey, Scarlett. How's it going?"

I shrunk away from him. "Get away, please."

"Nah, I think I like it just fine right here."

"Joey what're we gonna do to 'er today?" asked one of his 'friends'. They were more like goons.

"Yes, Joseph, what has your nasty little mind come up with to torture me today?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Am I the only one that finds how she does that scary?" Joey asked.

All of his goons said "No."

Finally, the bell rang. "Well, guys, this was fun, being the first day of school and all, but I really must be going."

I grabbed my stuff and made a bee-line for the stairs to go to the second floor for Chemistry. Luckily, I got there without a problem, but it was boring. French 2 (my second period) was boring as well, seeing how we were just doing the same old first-day-of-school stuff again. Third period, which was Yearbook, was the same, as was fourth period band. Then lunch came, because I had A-lunch again that year (there are 3 lunches - A, B, and C. A= 12:01-12:26; B=12:31-12:56; C=1:01-1:26).

Unfortunately, Miss Popularity had A-lunch, too. She loved making fun of me. She and Joey were a couple, which just made it that much worse. They were the most popular two kids in school, and because they bullied me, so did everyone else. I was alone in a world of jerks.

She came up to my table, but I cut her off before she could speak, "What do you want, Taylor, because I know it's not to be best buddies."

"Hmph." She glared down at me, since she was standing and I was sitting. "You're such a loser, sitting over here by yourself."

I sighed. It was always the same. "I know, I know. Save me the speech. I'm a loser, I'm pathetic, and I'm a lonely freak who will never have friends. And you know what my reply is?"

She just glared.

"Takes one to know one."

She "Hmph"-ed again. "Little brat. How dare you."

"Like this." I was tired of her and her insults. I got up, and dumped my spagetti (or whatever it really was; the cafeteria called it spagetti, but I was suspicious) on her head.

She gaped at me in shock, then started to scream and squeal in that annoying high-pitched voice of hers. I just smirked calmly, sat down, took out a cookie, and began eating it. I could tell that everyone but her little followers were trying so hard to hold in their laughs. Luckily there was never any teachers in the cafeteria, otherwise I would be toast. Hopefully some of these guys will testify that I didn't do it because she deserved it and they all know it. I smirked at her, with her friends trying to calm her down, one last time before taking my stuff and getting out of there and on to my 5th period, which was World History.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, other than in the halls Joey glared at me. That was pretty nerve-wracking. He's only a jerk to me because Taylor is, but he's normally a nice guy...to everyone but me. But when he glares, it's scary.

After school, I was walking down the deserted hallways (yeah, they were deserted even though the bell just rang 5 minutes before; teens love to get out of school). I walked down the main hall way and say a flash of someone with yellow eyes. _What the...? _I shook my head, shaking the vision off. _It must've been my imagination._

It must've been just my imagination, because, well, I never really believed Dad, but he said vampires have _yellow _eyes, not red like in the stories. _Yellow eyes... Vampires... But...no, they don't exist. It was my imagination. Yeah. Just me imagining things._

__**A/N: Please review! Please?**


End file.
